


vernon makes his own youtube channel

by sashimii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimii/pseuds/sashimii
Summary: vernon was bored, and since the official seventeen youtube neVER uploads anymore, he decides to make a youtube channel.





	1. me, literally trying to figure out a username for an hour:

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a big shitpost but i hope you enjoy this trash  
> (VERNON POV)

sitting in front of a computer screen for over an hour trying to figure out your stupid username is actually living hell. you see, i'm making a youtube channel. it's going to be the gayest thing on earth i swear. i was thinking that i could do a boyfriend tag with seungkwan, vlogs?? wait, are vlogs stupid now??? this youtube business is hard, coming up with a username is hard, and i bet making creative content is hard too. but here i am, writing about my pointless youtube channel. i've asked people for username requests buuuuuut... i'll just list them here:

  * succmyfuckindicc (s.coups recommended this)
  * headlines headlines (woozi recommended this)
  * best homosexual (mingyu)
  * 1-800-hansol bling (seungkwan)



the list could go on. my favorite one that was not listed was: read the bible and repent you sinner. please take a moment to guess who recommended that. i should honestly just use my real name for it so people can find me easier?? yeah, i guess i'll just do that?? ahhHHHH I'M SO CONFUSed. alright, now listen everyone. i know this is probably the worst time to join youtube since the site is literally fucked. but, it's fine. obviously i don't need any damn money, i just want to entertain people. should i now just share everything with you? like my username and about me?

****

**username: Hansol Vernon Chwe**

**about: hi i'm famous plz sub**

now here comes the real hard part: video ideas. creative content creators are very rare to find on youtube. i believe that i should make the best content youtube has ever seen in ages _(spoiler: he makes storytimes, vlogs, and shitposts)._ but first, i need to promote my youtube channel. i'll put in on the seventeen twitter and instagram and everyone will subscribe to me.

* * *

 

**[SVT's Vernon] i made a fuckin youtube go sub nOW.**

* * *

what do you mean i just want subscribers. i do not jUST want subs. i want...v i e w s. this is what youtube is about. there is no mercy for getting fame. people will expose you so hard that you'll die and quit youtube, i swear i've seen it happen. now, i need to go ask my friends some video ideas. hopefully i get 1 mill. subs when i come back.

 


	2. i finally make a video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vernon makes a mixtape.

i stole some cameras and microphones from our producers or whoever they are. i decided to make a mixtape, but with who, you may ask? seokmin. yeah, i chose seokmin and not my own boyfriend. i don't even understand why i chose seokmin, i should of chose someone in the hip hop group. well, seokmin has good vocals and i can't sing at all so i chose him. " _BUT VERNONNnNNoNNO WHY dIDN't yOU chOosE sEuNgKWnANAANA_." says you, yelling in my goddamn face. first, i'm stupid. second, i'm very fucking stupid. bUT GUYYYSYSYS, it's a mixtape. i'll obviously have more people on my ~~fire~~  mixtape. so, i think seokmin finally showed up at my dorm. hopefully i don't brake the cameras.

"hellO, this is my uhhhh...oH yeah mixtape." i said, holding the microphone close to my mouth. seokmin looked really awkward for some reason.

"hello everyone, i'm seokmin of sev-" 

"okay so today we are going to make a song thing." i cut him off.

"a mixtape."

"ye." i pause to look at him, waiting for him to say something. but all he's doing is sitting there. he's acting like he has never been in front of a camera before. and he has certainly made a mixtape too.

"okaaaay...so i asked woozi," i flash a picture of him on the screen. yeah that's right i know how to edit. "to make some music." i pause. "he said no." seokmin ends up laughing his ass off but i'm not because i had to make my own music. i start playing the music and seokmin doesn't know what to do. i never told him what to sing. fuCK. so all of a sudden he just starts randomly singing mansae, i never told him to, but he does it anyway.

"mansae mansae mansae yeAAhhhAHAhhaahAhhhAAAA~" seokmin is singing so loud that i seriously have no idea what to do. i decide to start singing too. bad idea.

"mansaE manSaE mANSAE yeyaehAHA." my voice broke out into cracks and i sounded like i was high. seokmin stopped, the music stopped, and i stopped.

"no vernon, why." seokmin laughed. i tried to hold in my laughter, but since i laugh at every damn thing possible i start laughing too. i end the video and politely told him to leave so i could edit. editing wasn't that hard. waiting for the video to upload was. oh! and...i got to 1 mill. subscribers already!! and i obviously didn't force people to subscribe to me. and finally, when the video was done i looked at the comments. 

* * *

 

** i want suga to punch me **

_i don't understand what's happening_

* * *

 

**XDDDXDxDxdDD**

_aRMY WHERE YOU ATTTttTTttTtt_

* * *

 

**jun is a hoe**

_favorite_

* * *

 

the comments actually gave me life, but half of it was "ARMY I KNOW YOU'RE THERE" or "i hate this."

i don't know if this was a good idea.


	3. vernon makes a shitty storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he probably uses clickbait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO MY COMPUTER DECIDED To CLOSE oUT MY AO3 TAB WHILE I WAS TRYING TO wriTE thIS SO I HAVE TO START OVER

**STORYTIME || MY FRIENDS LEAVE ME ??! || N O T CLICKBAIT**

perfect. the perfect title. since i got injured i was not able to attend kcon japan with the rest of seventeen. of course i'm a little bummed out because of it, and i would've liked to go but...obviously i couldn't. i decided to finally start the video, i'll become a clickbait hoe in no time.

"hello everyone~" i poorly sing and nod. "today i would like to talk about how my friends left to go to a convention without me..."

* * *

**TIME SKIP BECAUSE FUCK YOU**

* * *

i ended the video and laughed to myself (WHAT HE DIDN'T KNOW IS THAT HE'LL GET A LOT OF HATE BECAUSE OF THIS). i uploaded the video after i edited it and touched the place where i got injured (seriously, how did vernon get hurt???). i soon after get a text from seungkwan (get ready for some shitty text conversation).

_seungkwanie:_ **how are you feeling?**

_memesol:_ **i'm fine**

_seungkwanie:_ **did you upload a new video?**

_memesol:_ **ye- actually, no**

_seungkwanie:_ **ugh are you lying?!**

_memesol:_ **i'm not lying gdi**

_seungkwanie:_ **k**

_memesol:_ **send me a picture of yourself because i'm bored**

_seungkwanie:_ **wh**

_seungkwanie:_ **are you gonna...**

_memesol:_ **nOOO**

_seungkwanie:_ **nasty ass smh**

_seungkwanie:_

_memesol:_ **THAT'S AN OLD PICTURE SMHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhh**

_seungkwanie:_ **:(**

_memesol:_ **it's still cute tho**

_seungkwanie:_ **duh**

_seungkwanie:_ **your turn**

_memesol:_

_seungkwanie: **I JSYt CHeOKD**_

_memesol:_ **I'M cRYING**

_seungkwanie:_ **"""THAT'S AN OLD PICTURE"""**

_memesol:_

__

_seungkwanie:_ **better. much better.**

_seungkwanie:_ **i gotta go :'0**

_memesol:_ **aw bye**

_memesol:_ **i'll use your picture later ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

_seungkwanie:_ **uH NO BYE HONEY**

_memesol:_ **i'M JokIjG**

_seungkwanie:_ **(ง'̀-'́)ง**

 

i set my phone down, still laughing. i miss seungkwan, i hope he's having a good time. oH SHIT, MY VIDEO UPLOADED YEEEE bOOIIII.

* * *

**my name jeff:**

_i'm screaming_

* * *

**wooziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii:**

_hANSoL WHY THIS_

* * *

_likes: 1,000_

_dislikes: 2,000_

oH RIP ME LMAO. i guess i shouldn't have done that...

 

 

 


	4. vernon makes an apology video?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vernon feels bad about using clickbait

"hello everyone," i started to speak, of course i didn't add the dramatic music in the background. i learned that _that_ would get a lot of backlash (aka: the whole jake paul situation lmao). "soooo sorry about making up some shit and yeah..." i paused. this was boring, really boring (almost as boring as this book i'm so sorry aND I'M SELF AWARE THAT IT'S BAD). "thanks for your comments though, let me show you my favorite..." a few comments popped up on the screen, showing the funniest hate comments ever.

* * *

**kawaii chan  
**

_oh my godddd !!! you didn't feel good you bAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! stop making up b.s. !!!_

* * *

**vernonie is my babu  
**

_fuk u i'm unstanning_

* * *

**the real seungkwan  
**

_YOU HOE YOU LIED TO ME I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS WHEN I GET BACK !!!!!!!_

* * *

i froze. seungkwan was right, i did lie to him. he probably was gonna beat me up. AND OH SHIT THEY'RE ALREADY BACK HOME ??? HAVE I BEEN DEAd FOR THE PAST MONTH ??? 

"EVERYONE GOODBYE-" i stopped the video and did some quick shitty editing and uploaded it. and whoa who knew right after i was done seungkwan bursts into my room, almost braking the door.

"yeah, i really enjoyed that video..what was it called again ?? something about 'my friends leaving me !!??'" seungkwan fake laughed and i was scared oops what have i dONE.

"it was for the...the..."

"what? the views ??"

"yeah man, anything for views-"

"true, i actually don't give a fuck about the video." seungkwan shrugged, and walked out of the room.

what just happened ? ugh, i should quit youtube.


	5. vernon (is forced) to quit youtube

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pledis tells him to stop (it's time to haJIMA)

"vernon, we need to talk." said one of the managers. i knew they were pissed off at me. i was pissed at myself.

"yeah? what's up?" i ask dumbly.

"your youtube... we're deleting it."

"umm... how?" i ask.

"we have your password." the manager did an evil grin and turned to walk over to the computer. once he got there he logged into youtube. i wasn't worried, i had all my horrible videos saved. i could just re-upload them onto the official SEVENTEEN youtube channel. he went to channel settings and didn't hesitate with the 'delete channel' option. once he found it he pretty much violently clicked on it. 'are you sure you want to delete your channel?' 'yES' 'are you sure?' 'Y E S' 'channel is being deleted.'

"your channel is gone, vernon." he said. "now get back to practicing." he took one final look at me and turned away, walking into the main office.

that's it. that's the end of my youtube career.

guess i'll try again another time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> soRRY for the short chapter  
> i hope you find this funny tho because this shit is hard to come up with (jk)


End file.
